


Sour Candy Kisses

by SmileMT



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Empezó siendo algo sensual y terminó en angst, Escenarios sexuales no tan explicitos, Fili/Kili - Freeform, M/M, O no tan ligera, fili - Freeform, intento de angst, intento de romance, kili - Freeform, ligera mención de porn, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileMT/pseuds/SmileMT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay algo que Fili puede asegurar sin temor a equivocarse (y que sólo puede admitirse a sí mismo, porque <i>ese</i> algo forma parte de ese minúsculo grupo de cosas que el joven enano no podría andar contando a la ligera nunca), es que todo empieza siempre de la misma predecible manera.  [Fili x Kili] ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheeze_Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/gifts).



**Advertencias:**

Durincest. Y una mención un tanto vaga ( _¿un tanto?_ ) de actividades sexuales; también hay un pobre intento de Romance, mucho Fili Centric y un Kili sensualón a modo de  _plus_.

Eventual angst, llegando al final del escrito. Supuestamente.

* * *

Si hay algo que Fili puede asegurar sin temor a equivocarse (y que sólo puede admitirse a sí mismo, porque ese  _algo_  forma parte de ese minúsculo grupo de cosas que el joven enano no podría andar contando a la ligera nunca, sin importar la insistencia de tío Thorin, o mamá, o Balín sobre lo importante que es  _no_  guardar secretos a la familia sin importar razones), es que todo empieza siempre de la misma predecible manera.

Más precisamente cuando Kili y él por fin llegan a la casa luego de un extenuante día en la forja y Dís los está esperando en la entrada –lista para irse a trabajar, sonriente por verlos volver- con una sarta innecesaria de recomendaciones danzando quisquillosas en la punta de su lengua, recomendaciones que nunca llega a recitar completamente porque las ha repetido tantas veces ya que a esas alturas de la vida resulta un poco ridículo que siga intentando hacerlo por culpa de la costumbre.

Y es que por fin, luego de tantos " _No, madre. Hoy no iremos a ninguna taberna, estamos exhaustos'._ Ó _'Sí, Kili y yo adelantaremos algunos pedidos para mañana mientras estás fuera',_ Y _'no, Amad, cuando vuelvas la cocina no estará ardiendo en llamas ni habrá en el aire rastro alguno de espeso humo. Eso sólo sucedió una vez y mi hermano y yo apenas éramos unos pequeños enanos ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?"_ es cuando el estómago de Fili comienza a retorcerse deliciosamente tras los firmes músculos de su bajo vientre y la compostura intenta flaquearle con la terrible fuerza que sólo viene de la mano de un golpe certero e ineludible; la espalda de su querida madre, alejándose a paso firme bajo el opacado brillo de un sol poniente, suponiendo un imponente ultimátum a su desgastada fuerza de voluntad, tan débil que se ha tornado con el pasar de los años que a Fili no le sorprendería despertarse un día cualquiera solo para descubrir que la ha perdido completamente.

Los enormes ojos castaños de su hermano taladrándole la nuca son un bienvenido peso agridulce que no hace más que ahogarlo, tan lentamente, de forma tan placentera, en las turbias y espesas aguas de los que  _Mahal_  mismo considera pecadores. Esa terrible mirada que Kili ha perfeccionado en algún momento, que siempre promete un estupor sutil pero potente, tan morbosamente inadecuado y abrumador, provocándole vergonzosas reacciones en dónde el bajo vientre pierde su nombre. La anticipación está ahí, revoloteándole las entrañas y el pesado aire que ahora comparten, tan tangible a pesar de no ser visible que el rubio enano podría cortarla de tajo con alguna de sus espadas gemelas sin más esfuerzo que el de respirar; sin embargo él nunca ha sido el más sensato de los dos solo porque  _sí_ , y eso de pensar con cabeza fría sin importar las circunstancias –o  _esas_  reacciones fisiológicas incontrolables que se presentan sólo en ese tipo de oportunidades, por decir algo- si bien termina siendo una tarea compleja no le resulta precisamente imposible de ejecutar.

Así que espera pacientemente a que la espesa cabellera de Dís termine de perderse entre la llanura antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta, en parte porque sabe que nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido cuando se trata de esconder de ojos ajenos  _eso_  que sabe que se avecina (la prudencia es importante, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo sabe), y porque al mismo tiempo ansía posponerlo un poco más al estarse sintiendo en el momento –la mayor parte de las veces, realmente- particularmente masoquista. La tentación y el placer y el  _después_  resultan siendo siempre en exceso sobrecogedores para el mayor de los hermanos  _Durin_  (aunque tiene la certeza de que a Kili no le resulta indiferente el sentimiento, tampoco) las sensaciones, olores, percepciones y sentimientos demasiado complejos de albergar en un solo pecho lleno de juventud e inexperiencia, un pecho que está dispuesto a entenderlos pero que nunca puede hacerlo completamente, que no puede ignorar esa peculiar tensión en el ambiente que sólo nace cuando Kili y él están compartiendo un mismo espacio y que cada vez se hace más difícil de ignorar –de disimular-, incluso cuando no están exactamente solo los  _dos,_ independientemente de si se encuentran en un lugar público o no. Y vaya que es una situación compleja, jodida. ¿No lo había mencionado ya?

El punto es el siguiente: él es el futuro rey de un reino perdido entre las cenizas, guerrero de alta gama, un joven enano de noble linaje y reputación que siente (si tuviera que decirlo no podría especificar desde cuando exactamente) una mórbida atracción carnal por su único e impulsivo hermano menor. Y eso está, como no podría ser de otra forma, muy  _mal,_ sin importar por dónde sea que se lo mire; pero el problema es que esa morbosa atracción es  _mutua_ , correspondida quizá y fuera con mucha más intensidad de la que uno podría esperarse, lo que supone un gran inconveniente porque hace más difícil y abstracto el simple concepto de alejarse y fingir que nada sucedió nunca, y no podría haber en el mundo un dilema más peliagudo. Además existe también -y ambos lo saben perfectamente- un posesivo sentido de pertenencia que les carcome poco a poco los corazones, tal cual si  _eso_  que los está instando constantemente a estar juntos en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra –física, carnal, espiritualmente- fuera alguna especie de retorcido maleficio que no deja de atormentarlos, susurrando con voz severa:  _'Esto va a repetirse, una y otra y otra vez, y ni él ni tú tendrán las fuerzas suficientes para evitarlo. Ambos serán la perdición del otro, porque ya han sucumbido completamente a esos deseos tan repudiables que los acechan, demasiado tontos por no haberse detenido cuando aún tenían oportunidad'_.  
Y a veces, cuando la satisfacción es demasiado fuerte como para permitirle pensar con claridad, a Fili se le ocurre que un final semejante no podría sentarles mejor.

Resulta agobiante reconocerlo, pero hace un buen tiempo que Kili y él superaron la incómoda etapa en la que la aversión a los hechos trae una pesada culpa luego de un encuentro particularmente intenso -o no tan  _intenso_ , carnalmente hablando, porque los sentimientos y la cercanía siguen aflorando escalofríos, erráticos ritmos cardíacos y vellos erizados, haciendo del caso algo ciertamente  _arrollador_  a su muy desconcertante manera-, y si bien una molesta picazón en el pecho sigue retumbando siempre,  _antes, durante_  y  _después_  de ceder a esa incomprensible necesidad que no deja de atraerlos cual si fueran pobres moscas volando ignorantes a las destructivas llamas de la perdición, la muda implicación de que ya no hay marcha atrás nunca falla en hacerse presente.

Entonces no es muy difícil de suponer que Fili no sea capaz de terminar de darse la vuelta cuando otro cuerpo –mucho más joven, oh,  _Mahal_. Tan joven- está aprisionándolo con fiereza contra la fría puerta de madera que hubiera cerrado momentos antes; los dilatados ojos de Kili apareciendo frente a su rostro de repente, oscuros, profundos, ansiosos, exigiendo con muda convicción un peligroso intercambio que han efectuado desde mucho antes de lo que Fili puede acordarse ( _Bésame, maldita sea. ¡Bésame!) y_ entonces un par de cálidas manos se están apoyando firmes sobre sus hombros para mantenerlo cerca, tan cerca que no es capaz de distinguir dónde termina su pecho y dónde empieza el de su hermano, ni de entender porqué el intenso contacto visual sigue suplicándole muchas más cosas indecorosas cuando él está más que dispuesto a realizarlas todas ahí y ahora,  _siempre_. Durante el tiempo que Kili quiera y se lo permita, porque si llegará el día en el que el otro enano ha decidido que ya tiene suficiente de lo que tienen, de lo que comparten, entonces Fili... entonces Fili no tendría más opción que…él…

Pero Kili no es Kili si no expresa sus deseos verbalmente de todas formas, nunca lo sería, y por eso mismo es que no pierde la oportunidad de hacerlo, aventurándose a acunarle el rostro a Fili con más suavidad que con la que lo hubo arrinconado en primer lugar y diciéndole, con una voz tan suave que apenas y puede escucharse teniendo en cuenta que sus pesadas respiraciones resuenan con exagerada claridad en cada rincón de la casa, lo mismo que le hubo dicho el día en que ese vicioso tira y afloja tuvo comienzo:

― Tócame y déjame tocarte _―_  Y si la voz se le quiebra de excitación por un breve momento ciertamente Fili no es quien para juzgar, pues está al tanto de que la suya propia podría fallar miserablemente en el hipotético caso de intentar responder _―_ Siénteme, mírame, entrégate a mí, Fili. Dame todo cuando puedas ofrecer a otra persona y a cambio recibe todo lo que soy, lo que he sido, lo que seré.

Es como un mantra, tranquilizador a niveles ridículos (debería parecerle más absurdo el hecho de que es Kili –inquieto, temerario y falto de tacto Kili- quien se las está diciendo con esa seguridad envidiable) un refrescante bálsamo para todas esas heridas ocasionadas por sus propias dudas e inseguridades, por la molesta incertidumbre de cómo será el futuro que les espera de seguir la ruta que han elegido. Fili ignora cuantas veces ha escuchado las mismas frases a lo largo de su vida, esas mismas ardientes promesas; sin embargo entiende que han sido las suficientes como para haber podido aprendérselas de memoria.

―No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito― continua él, ignorante del alboroto que causan sus palabras en la cabeza del aturdido guerrero, que no deja de pensar en todo y nada al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarlo, vagamente perdido en su propia mente. El cálido aliento de Kili es un vaho pobremente distinguible que acaricia con suavidad sus labios, guiándolo discretamente de vuelta a la realidad ―No tienes idea,  _hermano_ , no sabes…

Kili desvía la mirada cuando las palabras parecen no querer llegar a su boca, claramente inconforme al no saber cómo puede terminar la frase sin echar a perder el aire afectuoso que hubiera estado tiñendo su discurso durante todo el rato que estuvo hablando. Sus pies intercambiando el peso de su cuerpo de forma apenas y perceptible son muestra suficiente de cuan incomodo se está sintiendo al no tener idea de cómo más puede explicarse, no obstante Fili no puede sentirse culpable al notarlo cuando su rostro, ligeramente alicaído y sonrosado por la frustración, supone una visión -si bien inusual- entrañable a su muy humilde parecer.

Un suspiro ahogado flota en el aire sin romper el pequeño trance en el que han caído y Fili no está seguro de saber quién de los dos lo liberó –o en qué momento- sin darse cuenta. Lo más seguro es que hubiera sido él, pues la poco cohibida confesión del otro príncipe, sumado a sus despistados gestos intranquilos, hubieron despertado en su pecho una añoranza sublime en verdad difícil de controlar.

Sus manos buscan con afán el cuerpo de Kili, que no tardan en rodear en un fluido movimiento de brazos y muñecas y dedos firmes, para acercarlo al suyo con una desesperación que no tiene lugar de ser pero que simplemente  _es._  Y  _Joder_.  
En verdad no tiene sentido tener tanto miedo a perderlo teniéndolo entre sus brazos, sintiéndolo removerse inquieto a la expectativa de más caricias, gimoteando entre dientes a modo de reclamo por lo  _mucho_  que se están  _tardando_ , de esa forma particular que oscila entre ser un berrinche fácil y un aireado reclamo impaciente; no tiene sentido, pero mierda, que el temor está ahí.

Fili intenta disipar semejante incertidumbre sujetando con suavidad las caderas bajo las palmas de sus manos antes de guiarlas parsimoniosamente contra las suyas; ambas erecciones desatendidas encontrándose por vez primera por sobre la rustica tela de sus pantalones, en un choque maravilloso y electrizante que los obliga a gemir lastimeramente y al unísono, haciéndolos perder el poco sentido de moderación que pudieran haber tenido intacto en algún lugar recóndito de sus mentes. La osada acción termina desencadenando erráticos movimientos circulares por parte de la ardiente pelvis del joven arquero, que no deja de frotarse en ningún momento contra él en un desesperado intento por aumentar la fricción entre sus palpitantes sexos, con nobles intenciones de alcanzar, ojalá fuera, ese dulce punto en el que no hay ambrosía más deliciosa que el abrasador cosquilleo previo a un igualmente satisfactorio orgasmo, sumado a la incitante promesa de  _más,_ de  _Fili_ , de una unión carnal en la que pueden ser uno solo, tanto en cuerpo como en alma como en mente, por el más breve y extraordinario de los instantes.

Los gemidos suplicantes no tardan tiempo en ganar volumen e intensidad, y el cuerpo de Kili prácticamente está derritiéndose de buena gana entre sus brazos firmes y más que dispuestos a sostenerlo; sus labios suaves no dejan de juguetear distraídamente con las hebras sueltas de las elegantes trenzas del acicalado  _moustache_  de Fili y su voz, que en algún punto se hubo tornado susurrante y ronca, no deja de gimotear celosamente su nombre ( _Fili, maldita sea, Fili, Fili)_  contra sus oídos, y Oh..., _Oh_.

Su querido hermano, que en ningún momento ha dejado de frotarse contra su cuerpo con ese lento ritmo tan desquiciante, comienza a temblar imperceptiblemente gracias a las deliciosas descargas eléctricas que de repente no dejan de fluir a ritmo cardíaco por su sistema; la sangre ardiente que recorre sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa lo tienta sin pausa alguna a liberarse en sus pantalones, concentrándose con urgencia en el sur, siempre en el sur, tensando sus músculos uno por uno y haciendo maravillas en su más que sensible perineo y las suaves bolsas de sus testículos…, sus manos acaban arrastrándose sufridamente de las mejillas de Fili a su espesa cabellera rubia en busca de un mejor agarre para poder hacerle mejor frente a las sensaciones, su fuertes puños cerrados haciéndose de varios mechones dorados de los que procede a tirar suavemente por el bien de estimular mucho más -y es que tampoco puede permitirse  _acabar_  antes que él- a su acompañante. Y lo logra, claro que lo hace, porque el erótico gesto no falla en arrancarle a Fili un profundo gemido de aprobación.

Las uñas de Kili encuentran refugio en la suave piel de su nuca y entonces, sin detenerse ni un segundo en sus administraciones, el menor de los hermanos procede a frotar incitante una de sus acaloradas mejillas contra la coyuntura del cuello del heredero al trono, el sutil bello de su mentón haciendo proezas contra la expuesta piel; Fili, que aunque se está sintiendo excitado y más que deseoso de apresurar las cosas, se contenta en el momento con permitirle a Kili establecer el ritmo y las caricias que considera prudentes, más que dispuesto a regalarle un tortuoso orgasmo de la mano de la agridulce lentitud que ha elegido.

Fili está a poco y nada de fundirse contra la madera de la puerta gracias al brusco peso de su ansioso amante, que recostado contra él no deja de tocarlo por todas partes con manos experimentadas, sin dejar de emitir todos esos maravillosos soniditos complacidos que no hacen más que  _encenderle_ la libido y frustrarlo sexualmente a partes iguales, esto porque Kili es incesante en sus movimientos y simplemente no le da la oportunidad –O Fili está demasiado concentrado observándolo como para buscar un espacio adecuado para responder- de devolver debidamente las atenciones recibidas (es consciente de que está acariciándolo por aquí y por allá, vagamente. Pero bien sabe que si Kili está gimiendo de  _ese_  modo se debe más a que encuentra gran placer en tocarlo -y frotarse contra  _él-_  de la forma en que lo hace que por ser tocado de esa manera tan pobre).

No siempre su Nadadith es así de flemático, apasionado de un modo diferente, calmado, pues por lo general gusta más de jugar los preliminares con el afán correspondiente antes de apuntar por el evento principal con atrevida desenvoltura (no que Kili sea un enano tímido en lo que respecta a practicar las amplias artes de los placeres carnales, de todas formas). Fili no puede encontrar en su mente una razón que valide el apacible abordaje de este día, pero tampoco es como si se esté quejando de este ligero –y bienvenido- cambio en su rutina.

― Tómame,  _Nadad._

Kili se inclina sobre él sin dejar de mirarlo por debajo de sus espesas y largas pestañas, con la punta de su lengua, rosada y provocativa, asomando por sus húmedos labios en favor de contornear perezosamente cuanta extensión de piel es capaz de alcanzar. Si comienza a succionar por aquí y por allá antes de continuar hablando, bueno, el miembro de Fili no falla en notarlo con doloroso interés.

―Te necesito, Fili. ―la pausa que sigue no dura más que un suspiro, y en algún momento –probablemente gracias a Kili- sus cuerpos dejan de restregarse a ese tortuoso ritmo en favor de detenerse momentáneamente para evitar un vergonzoso orgasmo previo a la deseada penetración. Fili no puede evitar lamentar la pérdida de fricción inmediatamente, el resoplido descontento que brota después de sus labios una muestra fehaciente de este hecho.

―  _Fóllame_. ― le exige él por primera y última vez, capturando nuevamente entre sus labios la apetitosa piel de su cuello.―  _Ahora_.

Probablemente sea cliché y absurdamente predecible (y quizá por eso mismo el más joven ha decidido usar la irresistible palabra con  _'F'_ como último recurso _,_ en vista de que Fili no está dispuesto a apresurar las cosas) pero el burdo lenguaje, que de alguna forma siempre logra despertar los más bajos instintos en su usualmente calmado hermano, es suficiente para hacer que la resolución de Fili por fin  _-¡por fin!-_  ceda ante sus acaloradas bien impacientes exigencias… probablemente la revoltosa mano que coló dentro de sus pantalones hubiera tenido algo que ver también en la decisión.

El sorprendido enano gruñe ronco como única advertencia, sin previo aviso, y al momento siguiente ya ha sujetado por la muñeca a la curiosa mano que todavía aventuraba por su cabello; la cabeza de Kili se desprende de su cuello con un lascivo  _'plop'_  antes de terminar una vez más frente a su rostro, sus enormes ojos castaños centelleando ocasionalmente sin perderlo de vista en ningún momento. El arquero se ríe, ruidoso y encantador como nadie, de esa forma que logra derretir y armar nuevamente al corazón del pobre enano que lo está observando –el mismo que lo vio nacer, que lo ha visto crecer, que lo ha ayudado a madurar- y entonces sus labios se están curvando suavemente en una sonrisa boba, con los agudos caninos de su blanca dentadura mordisqueandolos esporádicamente en un pobre intento por ahogar las efusivas risas que pugnan, muy seguramente, por escapar traviesas de su garganta.

La implicación está ahí:  _Gané._ Y No hay vergüenza alguna en decir que a Fili, en realidad, no podría importarle menos.

La verdad es que siempre se le hincha el pecho de alegría al ver a Kili tan contento aún si es a costillas suyas, sin embargo en esta oportunidad la emoción (mucho menos la imagen que representa su hermano, aunque casi) no es impedimento suficiente para olvidar que por fin lo tiene dónde lo quiere ni que aún tienen asuntos muchos más urgentes que atender a la brevedad, pues ya ha resistido lo suficiente a los coquetos avances de Kili y está seguro de que su dolorida erección –o el cada vez más impaciente arquero, para el caso- no podrá aguantar mucho más sin  _tocarlo,_ sin _sentirlo_.

Fili no es brusco por naturaleza, mucho menos con  _éste_  enano -nunca podría-, y por eso es que si bien tiene ganas de hacer y deshacer con él el profundo significado de la palabra  _follar_ , se contenta con obligarse a bajar la intensidad con la que lo empuja contra la primera habitación con la que se topan en el camino (que resulta ser la de Thorin, cuando el enano llega de un larguísimo viaje y requiere de un cómodo sitio para descansar) besando laboriosamente su rostro y tocando con indisimulable adoración cada una de sus extremidades, rumiando con gula de la piel que va quedando expuesta cuando comienza a desvestirlo de sus pesados ropajes, absorbiendo en su retina la exquisita visión de sus complacidas expresiones faciales; de sus hermosos ojos entreabiertos, terriblemente dilatados, y su sensual voz jadeante, irresistible.

―Te deseo, Kili, te necesito― Probablemente sea lo primero que dice en lo que va de toda la noche, su voz nasal gracias a la fogosidad que lo está embargando retumbando dentro de su pecho absurdamente fuerte. ―Sin ti no podría vivir, pues tu ausencia me mataría. No hay nada de mí que no tengas ya,  _hermano_ , y no hay nada en el mundo que no esté dispuesto a darte si tú llegas a pedírmelo. Entrégate a mí,  _Nadadith_ , entrégate...― El camino de las prendas regadas en el piso termina guiándolos a la angosta cama de la modesta alcoba, las piernas de Kili encontrándose con el áspero borde del lecho y ocasionando su pronta caída, en la que termina arrastrándolo a él intencionalmente, posicionándolo sobre su cuerpo con un afán que confiesa su primaria necesidad por tenerlo cerca.

― _Fili_ …― Es lo único que susurra, su voz una temblorosa exhalación ahogada. ― por favor,  _Nadad_...

Sus piernas se parten en torno a la cintura de Fili con presurosa anticipación, tersas y largas y definitivamente perfectas, antes de ceñirse alrededor de sus caderas fuertemente, con un temor que sugiere que la más mínima brisa podría alejar sus cuerpos sin esfuerzo alguno de aflojar un poco el agarre. ―Fili…

Hay un ligero cambio en el ambiente entonces, algo que le resulta demasiado extraño a Fili porque se presentó frente a él de manera demasiado sutil y definitivamente inesperada, pero que ahora está  _ahí,_  haciéndolo pensar que ese acto pasional es súbitamente mucho más íntimo de lo que sería normalmente, que lo baña en la sensación de que aquél es un buen momento para decir  _algo_ , algo que danza presuntuoso en la punta de su lengua pero de lo que no puede adivinar el significado, y que lo deja con un estomago tenso, lleno de molestos cosquilleos ridículos que solo empeoran en intensidad cada vez que inclina el rostro para mirar a la desnuda y dispuesta – _y esa mirada ansiosa, esos labios, esa confianza absoluta…_ \- figura de Kili.  
Esa viciosa voz -la misma que parece empeñada en maldecirlos y verlos en la ruina- escupiendo entre burlas algo que suena a:  _dilo_ ,  _dilo_ ,  _dilo ya_ ,  _¡tú, gandísimo_   _cobarde, díselo!_ una y otra y otra vez. ¿Pero qué se supone que tiene que decir Fili, exactamente?

¿ _Esto_  es acaso algo que sólo está sintiendo él o Kili puede sentirlo también? ¿Debería preocuparse por la repentina presión en su pecho, por las nerviosas contracciones en sus manos, por la repentina inseguridad que se ha asentado en su bajo vientre?  _¿Qué diablos significa todo esto?_

Los engranajes en su cerebro demoran tres veces más de lo habitual en comenzar a moverse para intentar descifrar una interrogante de semejantes proporciones, por lo que es inevitable que Fili se sienta un poco incompetente en consecuencia. El comúnmente sencillo trabajo de pensar se presenta mucho más difícil por culpa del pecaminoso cuerpo que lucha por fundirse contra el suyo entre suaves contorneos de caderas e insistentes tirones de piernas, por las manos que recorren indiscretas su complexión para desvestirlo completamente, y los labios recubiertos de saliva que mordisquean tan frágilmente el sobresaliente hueso de sus muñecas.

Kili está expuesto y húmedo, y su respiración agitada evidentemente gangosa; Fili apenas tiene tiempo de registrar como su hermano se irgue sobre sus codos para terminar de retirar por él su ropa interior, liberando por fin a su palpitante miembro de esa restrictiva tela incomoda que estaba comenzando a irritarle la piel, cuando la revelación que tanto estaba buscando decide acudir a él en una inusual clase de epifanía.

Boquea por aire: aterrado, desubicado y maravillado a partes iguales, y con una molesta palabra –esa que empieza con 'A' y que está directamente relacionada al famoso termino en Khuzdûl conocido como  _Azyungâl_ \- rondando como un vicioso mosquito hasta los espacios más recónditos de su cabeza, descartando efectivamente cualquier otro innecesario pensamiento. Se queda paralizado, literal y figurativamente, y con la punta de los dedos rozando precariamente la estrecha entrada escondida entre los tersos glúteos de Kili.

_...OH_.

Entonces su hermano, perceptivo como puede ser en esa clase de circunstancias, no tarda en ladear levemente la cabeza para mirarlo curiosamente, en una silenciosa interrogante que le pide más que le exige una posible explicación a la inesperada reacción que le ha ofrecido sin darse cuenta -o a la falta de esta, más bien-, con una sufrida expresión suplicante dibujándose de forma casi adorable en su hermoso rostro.  
Y nada de eso es  _justo_ , piensa Kili con iracundo resentimiento, porque los dedos que están  _tocándolo_  en ese lugar privado, sin decidirse a entrar o no en su cuerpo de una maldita vez, están amenazando con robarse entre sus ásperas yemas la poca cordura que le queda. Es difícil no sentirse frustrado cuando Fili le está negando de forma tan descarada eso que tan desesperadamente quiere, que desea, que  _necesita_ , con una absurda urgencia que sólo se hace presente cuando se trata de  _su hermano_  y las afectuosas caricias que siempre desprenden sus manos cuando lo tocan, de sus profundos ojos azules que en cada ocasión lo miran como si no hubiera en el mundo nada más importante, o único, o perfecto. Y quiere matarlo y romperle la boca a besos, y borrar de sus ojos, a mordidas y con sus manos y con el calor abrumador que le está calcinando el pecho, esa bruma incomprensible de sentimientos entremezclados que se asentaron ahí de la nada. Pero no puede, y la pesada incertidumbre de porqué Fili no está haciendo nada más que mirarlo con ojos inquisidores sólo ayuda a que la molesta voz en su cabeza clame con más fuerza que algo salió, en algún momento y sin que él se diera cuenta, jodidamente  _mal_.

Pero Fili está demasiado desconcertado aún por las descomunales implicaciones de su nuevo descubrimiento para explicar nada, por lo que no es capaz de hacer más que mirarlo con mal disimulada trepidación. Si está boqueando miserablemente –para respirar o para intentar ilustrarlo, no está seguro- y con su aún regordeta erección palpitando viciosamente entre los apretados muslos del otro enano, ciertamente no da signo alguno de darse cuenta, mucho menos de querer hacer  _algo_  al respecto.

No había esperado que un rumbo semejante aguardaría por él una vez Dís saliera de la casa (Descubrir que ama en un sentido  _romántico_  a su hermano, sin pretenderlo, definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus plantes), se había confiado en que las cosas seguirían el mismo ritmo de siempre, sin ninguna complicación más grave que la de aplacar, por mutuo acuerdo, una necesidad física primaria, con la confianza de que ese tipo de encuentros volverían a repetirse pero que nunca lo instarían a traspasar barreras emocionales establecidas desde el inicio. ¡No podía haber estado nunca más equivocado! Como tampoco puede estar más jodido, y esto puede decirlo con la misma certeza con la que dijo antes, al inicio de este relato, que ya lo estaba, cuando todavía era un hecho que solamente se estaba acostando con su hermano porque así querían. Ambos. No como ahora, que sólo es él el que siente algo más, profundo e innecesario y maravilloso, y que solo complica inútilmente su situación. Oh,  _Mahal_.

Kili sigue mirándolo, expectante y paciente, aunque ligeramente preocupado también por lo prolongado que ha sido su silencio; en sus ojos Fili puede ver todos los signos que hubo pasado por alto -o a los que no prestó la atención correspondiente- hasta la fecha, y que al final lo terminan encaminando sin mayores inconvenientes a la misma desafortunada conclusión de hace un momento.

Ahora puede ver con nuevos ojos a esa necesidad agobiante que lo empujó desde el principio a estar siempre junto a él, a compartir a su lado tiempo, memorias, dulces palabras que prometen imposibles (y de alguna forma eso explica porque siempre le ha hablado - o habla- con ese fervor exclusivo de quienes están  _destinados_  a estar, que no pueden concebir la vida sin el otro y que nada tiene que ver con como uno debería hablar conumnente con un pariente, un hermano, o alguien que lleva en sus venas su misma sangre) y de esa infinidad de experiencias que ha acumulado a su lado hasta la fecha a pesar de la diferencia de edad que los separa, que si bien no es grande  _está ahí_ ; a esos agudos sentimientos de hermandad que, fuertes como fueron desde el comienzo, en algún momento comenzaron a mutar en un deseo carnal que terminó por superarlo, del que se volvió adicto, del que no puede escapar sin perder algo de sí mismo en el proceso ' _Porque esto va a repetirse, una y otra y otra vez'_ y _'Ambos serán la perdición del otro'_ y en verdad ahora no le queda ninguna duda de que, por lo menos en su caso, Kili definitivamente va a ser su ruina algún día.

Puede que su razonamiento no tenga sentido, pero una cosa es acostarse con su hermano porque se tienen la confianza suficiente para hacer algo semejante, porque es necesario liberar tensiones de vez en cuando y porque  _quieren_ , porque no podrían sentirse cómodos, nunca, entregándose a alguien a quien no han conocido durante toda la vida, a un completo/a desconocido/a que no sabe nada de ellos ni de lo que les gusta, ni de lo que les causa profundo placer, o rechazo, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama. Eso es algo manejable, algo para lo que ambos -él, más precisamente- están preparados, porque si un día deciden que no quieren continuar ( _oh_ , por eso le duele tanto considerar la sola posibilidad de que todo pueda encontrar un punto culmine entre ellos) pueden buscar terminarlo de la forma más limpia y sana posible, continuando con sus vidas en una agradable convivencia en la que, a lo mucho, sólo quedaría flotando en el aire una cierta bien descarada sensación de  _complicidad_. De una buena época en la que exploraron más allá de lo moralmente aceptable, en la que se divirtieron inmensamente.

Muy diferente es, entonces, mantener una relación de ese tipo con alguien a quien uno considera un potencial amante; no es necesario, en verdad, que Fili se ponga a comenzar a enumerar las razones en las que justifique porque la sola idea de hacerlo es simple y llanamente catastrófica (son muchos inconvenientes: corazones rotos, celos, sentimientos expuestos, fáciles de lastimar..., y la lista  _sigue y sigue y sigue_ ) y él no es tan crédulo -porque de los dos ese sería, será y es Kili- como para asumir que podría manejar sabiamente sus emociones en favor de continuar con  _esto._ Eso sin mencionar que no podría arrastrar consigo a su hermano en esa vorágine decadente de culpas, de pesarosos bien fatales  _'¿qué hubiera pasado sí...?',_ como tampoco quiere que Kili se sienta responsable por esos sentimientos que afloraron en silencio a saber durante cuantos años y que ahora le están pagando factura de una forma tan cruel e irónica, y en los que el egoísta deseo de tenerlo solo para él amenaza con convertirse en algo enfermizo, peligroso.

― ¿Qué sucede, Fili?―Kili suena genuinamente preocupado. A Fili le cuesta un mundo entero poder enfocarse en él nuevamente y cuando lo hace nota con asombro que su cuerpo, ahora laxo sobre la cama (¿En qué momento bajó las piernas?) está temblando ligeramente. Si es por culpa suya y de su extraño comportamiento o por el estado de desnudez en el que se encuentra, Fili no puede discernirlo― ¿Hermano...?

Entonces, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable por todo por cuanto puede llegar a arrepentirse en un momento como ese, Fili hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para reunir el valor suficiente e intentar explicarse y sopesar aunque sea un poco la creciente angustia de Kili, porque esa mueca perdida que su hermano tiene en el rostro es mucho más de lo que puede soportar ver.  
Jamás podrá perdonarse por hacerlo sentir  _así_  de confundido en un momento tan inoportuno, cuando se supone que debería estar tomándolo entre sus brazos mientras lo besa, susurrándole mil y un promesas llenas de sinceros imposibles -que igual intentaría cumplir sin importar cómo- mientras sus cuerpos se comunican en esa danza tan antigua que derrite al más oscuro de los corazones... pero su intención sólo se queda en eso, en ser un supuestamente, tanto porque ya ha plantado en el corazón de su hermano la dañina semilla de la angustia, como porque tarde ha realizado que ese jueguito que jugaban no es tan inofensivo como parecía, y ahora que las consecuencias han venido a explotarle con fuerza en toda la cara, Fili sabe que está completa e irrebocablemente jodido. Está asustado, porque esto es más de lo que puede lidiar y no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo debería proceder a partir de ahora, y quizá y la voz que lo llamó  _cobarde_  antes tenía razón en acusarlo después de todo, porque si de algo puede estar seguro en ese momento es de que no puede permitir que Kili se hunda con él en esa amplia incertidumbre sentimental.

_No_  puede,  _Mahal_ ,  _no_.

― La verdad es, Kili, que yo…― Pero no encuentra en si mismo las palabras para continuar, porque el peso de lo que piensa decir ha formado un incomodo nudo en su garganta que amenaza con dejarlo sin aire ante la sola idea de lo que  _tiene que hacer_ , sin mencionar que la parte inferior de su nuca ha comenzado a sudar torrencialmente y ya no le es posible pensar con claridad. Cuando Kili comienza a frotarle ambos brazos en un gesto que supone intenta aligerar un poco su angustia su resolución se resquebraja completamente, y los fragmentos que quedan, que no son muchos, ya no pueden volver a unirse para que todo sea como antes.

Seguramente su expresión delata en algún momento sus intenciones, porque de repente los ojos de Kili se humedecen y sus preciosos labios, hasta hace tan poco tan sonrientes, comienzan a tiritar. El corazón deja de palpitarle por un segundo al presenciar la desgarradora escena pero no tarda en recomponerse, y entonces, luego de un hondo suspiro y un afligido  _'Lo siento, pero en verdad no puedo hacernos esto'_  que en realidad no abandona nunca sus labios, reúne el coraje suficiente para hacer lo correcto por una vez.

Fili se odia un poco más cuando la voz no le tiembla al momento de hablar, porque es que todo su mundo se está desmoronando poco a poco frente a sus ojos con pasmosa morosidad y él no es capaz de exteriorizarlo;  por lo menos debería poder sonar un poco quebrado, tan jodidamente  _herido_  como se siente, como muestra de que está sintiendo  _algo_ y de que la decisión definitivamente no le es indiferente ni le causa placer alguno, pero  _no_. Y el silencio resignado de Kili sólo le hace saber que su hermano está pensando precisamente eso: que se ha cansado de él y ya no tiene reparo en dejarlo ahora que ha tomado todo cuanto ha querido de su persona, que no le importa lo que piense ni lo que sienta. Que está solo. _Y MalditaseaMalditaseaMALDITASEA._

Pero Kili es valiente y no intenta rehuir a lo que sabe que se ha presentado inevitable, y sin apartarlo de encima suyo quizá y fuera porque pretende sentirlo  _completamente_  contra sí mismo por última vez (¿y ese ingenuo gesto no es razón suficiente para querer romperse a llorar?), no hace más que cerrar los ojos completamente abatido cuando las palabras resuenan, vulgarmente impersonales, en el frío aire de la habitación.

― Tenemos que parar esto aquí.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo del Hobbit, (¡Ya lo dije!), así que no me hago responsable por el sinsentido de esta historia o los posibles rasgos Ooc de los personajes. (?)
> 
> Agradezco mucho a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leerme hasta el final ¿hum?, ¡Y agradeceré mucho más si me dejan algún mensaje diciéndome que tal les pareció!.  
> Y bueno, si de casualidad alguna alma perdida, que como yo ama a este par en el sentido más romantico y empalagoso que pueda existir, quiere charlar con alguien de este precioso dúo por horas y horas (E incluso quiera rolear a Kili o a Fili... Just Saying (?)) sin descanso alguno pues, bueno, heme aquí. -wink, wink-
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí, tengan buen día.  
> 
> 
> -o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o
> 
> Esto va dedicado, a más de cuatro meses y pico de haber sido publicado (?), a una personita muy especial a quien tuve la fortuna de conocer, por cosas de la vida, en fb (cuya lengua materna no es el español, y que además está lejos de vivir en el mismo continente que su servidora..., pero con quién he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas y vivido muchas cosas más) y que comparte, de hecho, mi amor incondicional por esa preciosa ship-- que fue la que nos terminó uniendo a fin de cuentas, a decir verdad.
> 
> U know who _you_ are, Gorgeous, i know you know (?)  
>  Esta es la única manera que se me ocurre (ofrecerte esta humilde dedicatoria) para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí estos últimos meses, y por estar ahí para mí cuando me gana la pendejada y comienzo a armar dramas innecesarios que a la larga terminan drenandonos emocionalmente a ambas.  
> Sigo creyendo que puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor y más interesante para pasar el rato y divertirte, pero alá, no puedo ser más afortunada al saber que eres terca y sigues empeñada en estar conmigo.
> 
> Love you, babe. <3 <3  
> -o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o  
>  **Capitulo editado.**  
> 


End file.
